Thermal imaging cameras are used in a variety of situations. For example, thermal imaging cameras are often used during maintenance inspections to thermally inspect equipment. Example equipment may include rotating machinery, electrical panels, or rows of circuit breakers, among other types of equipment. Thermal inspections can detect equipment hot spots such as overheating machinery or electrical components, helping to ensure timely repair or replacement of the overheating equipment before a more significant problem develops.
Typically the imaging components of such cameras (such as lens, image sensors and the like) are housed in a rigid camera body and is attached to a handle. Such cameras also include a display to display images acquired by the camera. In some such instances, the camera body and/or the display may be stationary relative to the handle, which may be cumbersome to use, particularly if the camera is operated in tightly confined spaces.